The Master of Death and Goddess of Love
by Avatarofsolarus
Summary: Aphrodite, finding an amnesiac Harry dead, finds something odd about his soul. When she sees him wake up in a morgue, how will she react? One Shot, Challenge inside.


Oneshot / Challenge

* * *

><p>The Master Of Death and Goddess of Love<p>

Aphrodite watched on at the tragic events taking place before her, unable to do anything to help. Ananke, the mother of the Morai herself had forbidden her from interfering. Despite technically being a lesser primordial deity and therefore stronger than any Titan or God, Aphrodite didn't want to attempt fighting the Primordial Mother of Fate and Compulsion. Such a fight on the mortal plane would destroy thousands if not millions of souls, even if Aphrodite won.

"HELP ME!" A child's voice screamed, and she let a tear fall as she looked away. One of her demigod children was stuck on top of a burning building, with no fire escape and the fall was too high to survive, even for a demigod. There was a crowd watching as firemen tried to extend a ladder up to her, but hearts sank when the ladder was just a few meters too short.

Standing next to the girl was a handsome young man who at any other point she would probably flirt with and take to her bed, but at the moment she was admiring his character for not panicking and trying to comfort the 11 year old girl. She saw him look around, before he sighed and talked to the girl, who despite being hysterical nodded, looking sad. She didn't know why, until the man picked up the thick leather duster jacket he had used to get them to safety and covered the girl with it before picking her up, bridal style.

'What's he doing?' Aphrodite wondered.

Everyone, including Aphrodite gasped when the man quickly ran back into the building.

'Surely not?' Aphrodite sensed the man moving through the building, and felt her daughter's life force remain strong, however the man's seemed to be withering. Everyone watched with shocked and sad eyes when the man wobbled out the front door of the building, heavily burned and unrecognizable. Tears were flowing freely as he collapsed, unraveling the jacket, which let the small girl sit up unharmed.

Aphrodite felt relief swell in her heart, along with immense gratitude to whoever the man was.

* * *

><p>[The next day]<p>

In the cold light of the morgue, Aphrodite gazed upon the burnt man's body, wondering why she was even here. Sure he had saved her daughter, but so had many people over the centuries and she hadn't given those people a second glance. Something just interested her about him. Like how when she sensed his life force, despite it weakening, it was not depleting, just getting weaker. That was something that interested Aphrodite greatly.

But now there was nothing coming from the body, just the residual flare of the broken link to the man's soul which she sensed had not gone to the afterlife but had disappeared. This meant he had gone to the lifestream to be reincarnated, having lived a life with no regrets.

She immediately stopped her thought when the man's soul practically slammed into his body, and he inhaled an immense gulp of air. She watched on, completely shocked as his unhealable burns started fading and healing at a ridiculous rate, his hair grew back in, his skin regained colour, but still he remained unconscious.

Aphrodite just stared, she had sensed no energy from other gods putting his soul into his body, nor had anyone healed him, it was as if this man just was naturally unable to die, as if it wasn't a programmed part of his very being.

[Harry's POV]

Harry coughed, blowing out a cloud of soot from his lungs. "Dammit, that one hurt." He groaned, running his hand through his hair. He saw the ridiculously sanitary ceiling and the dull colour. "The morgue this time huh. I hope no-one saw me heal." He muttered.

"Yeah, no dice handsome." He heard a voice say, causing him to sit up and stare at the beautiful woman. Her face was smirking, before she looked shocked and confused. Before he even knew what was happening, he was being held by the neck to the wall.

'How did he see through my powers and gaze upon my true form?' She wondered. Her immense powers as a primordial granted her the basic talents that any god has, primordial or not. However, her specific domain granted her control over beauty, meaning that she appeared to all beings as the personification of their idea of perfect beauty. However, she also had a true form that only she could perceive, she hid it under illusion as no being had the power to withstand the beauty of it. Even Adonis, someone she thought who's love for her and her for him would allow him to withstand it could not and was quickly blinded before he could even make out her features.

However, somehow this man's sight had subconsciously broken through her illusion, allowing him to see her true form, and he was fine. He was blushing very heavily though, which caused her face to heat up. She was actually blushing.

"What are you?" She snapped, unleashing her aura on him, causing him to sweat.

Harry coughed out a choking sound, causing her to loosen her grip so he could talk. "I don't know." He rasped out, afraid. Hey, he might not be able to die, but the experience of being dead was anything but pleasant.

Aphrodite frowned. "What do you mean? How could you not know? Don't lie to me or I'll strap each of your limbs to a Colchys Bull and have them pull for all eternity." She threatened, and Harry quickly nodded actually believing she would, and despite not knowing what a Colchys Bull was, he imagined having any type of bull pull his limbs apart would not be something he liked.

"I just don't, I have no memory of my life before I was just about to turn eighteen. I had been living in the recovery center for a while when a mental patient had an episode and stabbed me with a kitchen knife. I fell unconscious, and then three days later I woke up in a mausoleum. The wound had healed, and none of the people there could remember me, but they did remember that someone had been stabbed. They just couldn't remember who it was or what the person looked like." He explained, and Aphrodite sensed he was telling the truth so she let him go.

If what he said was true then he had to be cursed or something. She was about to say something when she had to lean on the table because of an enormous headache. Images flashed through her mind of the man in front on her, of him and her laughing together, dancing, fighting monsters, kissing, even getting married.

Through it all, she heard the unmistakable voice of Ananke repeat a prophecy over and over again.

"_Death is discovered, and Love itself will fall for him."_

Aphrodite just stared blankly ahead, ignoring the man asking if she was alright even though she just basically assaulted him.

'Well, this will cause trouble.' She thought, gazing at the black haired young man.

Despite everything that happened so far, there was one important factor, one extremely important thing that she had neglected to realize about this man.

'By Chaos this guy is **hot**.' She thought lecherously.

* * *

><p>End of Oneshot<p>

* * *

><p>AN

Thanks for reading, this is a plot bunny that has been hopping around my mind for a while. I couldn't think of any way to continue the story beyond this short chapter, as any time an idea came into my head it completely contradicted what I had already written.

As a result, I have decided to make it into a challenge. The rules are as follows:

Non-Optional (These have to be followed!)

-Harry has to be some sort of God, Personification, or Master of Death and/or Magic. Whether this means he is the Titan or Primordial of death is up to you, and so is the option of instead making him the master of one of the gods of death, like Hades, Thanatos, Tartarus etc. He could even be the host of a god of death from a different pantheon like Hel from the Norse or Izanami from the Japanese Shinto.

-Aphrodite has to completely fall for him, whether she does this quickly or through time is up to you, but she has to at least like him as a person immediately. Once she has fallen for him she cannot stray from him or cheat on him.

-He has to have amnesia that at least erases his memory of being a wizard, or like me you can make him not remember his first 17 years of life. He or someone else can fix this any time you please, it could be in the first chapter for all I care, it just has to happen.

-Harry is never ever paired with Annabeth or Clarisse.

Optional

-Harry is paired with multiple goddesses or other creatures from different mythologies who are the the last of their pantheon except Aphrodite. (E.G. Christianity, Norse, Shinto etc.)

-Harry has the animagus form of a Nundu or any other large mythical creature.

-Artemis has a crush on Harry that she can't act on, but decides to be nice to him and scold her hunters if they act sexist towards Harry.

-If Harry is a god of Magic it could be because when he became the Master of Death he absorbed the magic of all the Wizards and Witches in the world.

-Other than those rules and options, go ham!

AvatarofSolarus


End file.
